Love By Another Name
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada) What happends when Alexis' human body is damaged beyond repair? Convert to a transformer! And a certain red seeker has his eyes on the new fembot... COMPLETE WARNING! IT IS A BIT SAPPY!
1. The story

Love by another name  
  
He didn't know what to think.  
  
If he had of known what was going to happen that day, he'd probably think he had too much to drink one day. But here he was, with someone he cared deeply for sleeping beside him. Here's how it all began.  
  
"Do you think there will be any way to revive her Optimus?"  
  
"There is one way, but."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'd have to make her.one of us."  
  
Those voices.they were familiar.  
  
"I think if she wanted to move again, she would do it."  
  
Slowly, Alexis opened her eyes.  
  
The two talking were Optimus Prime and Red Alert of the Autobots. She wondered what they could be talking about.  
  
"Optimus?" She said, shocked at how broken her voice sounded.  
  
The two bots turned.  
  
"Oh Alexis, I'm glad your awake." Red Alert said and walked over to her.  
  
"W.what happened?" Alexis asked.  
  
"You were involved in a crash, and your paralyzed from the head down." Red Alert said mournfully.  
  
Alexis was shocked but she saw that Optimus looked nervous, an occurrence that was rare by itself.  
  
"There is a way for you to move again." He said.  
  
"How?" Alexis said, trying to sit up but found she could not.  
  
"We could transfer your mind into an Autobot." He said quietly.  
  
Alexis thought about this. She wanted to move again but she knew that it might not work for her. It would be weird for her, yes, but she wanted to move again. Perhaps it would be fun.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Starscream paced around his room. He was wondering why Megatron would do such a thing to a puny human.  
  
Megatron was in tank mode.he charged towards Optimus Prime and did not notice the human in front of him. But then it was too late.  
  
Starscream stopped and thought. It wasn't as if he cared. But he could not deny it. He did care a little for the girl. After all, she was the only one that trusted him.  
  
When Alexis next woke, she felt different. She felt alive again.  
  
She lifted her hand up and saw that it was robotic. She sat up and took in every detail she could see of herself.  
  
She was red and white, with a bit of blue here and there. Her chest was curved and she was a lot less bulky than the male transformers. She had a more slender form, and noticed a jet-like cockpit on her stomach and part of her chest. She felt her back and noticed a pair of wings on her back.  
  
She stood up and saw a mirror beside her. She held it up and saw her face. She looked a lot like the human she once was, except she now had robotic features. Her eyes were blue now and her face was a really pale pink.  
  
"Wow." She said and noticed her voice came out differently. She sounded sort of the same, except she had a slight metallic note to it.  
  
"Ah good, you're awake." Said a voice.  
  
Alexis looked up from examining her fingers more closely and saw Optimus. If anything was strange, it was seeing Optimus at her own level.  
  
"You don't know how strange it is to see you at eye level." She said. Optimus chuckled.  
  
"You look like a female Starscream. Red Alert did a good job didn't he?"  
  
"Female Starscream?" Alexis said indignantly, "I hope I'm better looking than him, Optimus."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Well, we better go and meet the others. Rad and Carlos have been very worried."  
  
"Okay." She said brightly and followed him.  
  
The place seemed so much smaller now. She could reach things in the base as normally as in her own home.  
  
Her home.  
  
"Optimus?" Alexis said. "What about my parents?"  
  
Optimus stopped walking.  
  
He turned slowly and said, "They think you are dead."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"I tried to tell them otherwise, but they would not listen."  
  
She could not believe it. Her parents had practically abandoned her. It saddened her and Optimus put his arm around her in an act of comfort.  
  
"Alexis, I know they were your parents and all, but.maybe it's for the best, huh?"  
  
Alexis lifted her head and nodded, still sad.  
  
She followed Optimus to where everyone was waiting. Everyone was there, including-  
  
"Alexis!" Rad cried and ran over to her. "You've.changed." He said and gasped at Alexis' new form.  
  
"Hi Rad!" She said and said hello to everyone else.  
  
They had a small party. Alexis told the boys what Optimus had said about her parents. They were shocked at first, but then they said the same as Optimus had said, more or less. She found that she needed a bit of time alone and headed out of the base.  
  
It was sunset. She walked around until she spotted a rock to sit on. She went over to it and saw the marks of a battle waged here not long ago. She sat down and sighed. It sure as hell was a long afternoon.  
  
Just then she caught the sounds of a jet approaching. She looked up and saw it transform. Starscream.  
  
She stood up, excitement flooding though her. If she wanted to show anyone what she looked like now, it was he.  
  
She tried to transform, but she thought she wasn't thinking right. She tried again and this time, she felt herself fold up. She then stopped and tried to take off. Suddenly, she felt her engines come to life and she was airborne.  
  
It was if she had done this all her life. This was wonderful! She flew around for a moment and then tried to find him.  
  
There!  
  
She flew down though the ravine and landed. Starscream looked around and watched. She then transformed into robot mode.  
  
"Hi Starscream!" She said, and waved her hand.  
  
Starscream had warped down to earth because Megatron had angered him. He had blamed him for making them lose a Minicon. He didn't do it, but he needed some time alone. He warped down to earth and had found a nice place to get some quiet time, but then he heard the sound of a jet approaching. He turned and saw a red and white jet with some blue land and then transform.  
  
"Hi Starscream!" She said, and waved her hand.  
  
She blew him away. She had the same sort of style as him, but a more slender and finer figure. She seemed oddly familiar. no, it couldn't be!  
  
"A-Alexis?!" He said as the fembot walked over to him and stopped about a metre away.  
  
"That's me." She said.  
  
Starscream realized his mouth was open and shut it quickly. She was only a little shorter than him, he realized, and was looking at him with a smile.  
  
"What happened to you?" He whispered in awe.  
  
"Well, when I got hurt, I couldn't move. Then Red Alert put me in this body. Cool huh?" She said.  
  
"Um, yeah!" He said.  
  
Suddenly she grabbed his hand and said joyfully, "Lets got for a work, c'mon!"  
  
"O-okay!" He said, still shocked.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking along side by side. The sun was lighting up the ravine still, but it was getting darker.  
  
"So, why did you come over here?" Starscream asked.  
  
"I wanted to show you!" She said.  
  
"Me?" He said, bewildered.  
  
"Yep!" she said and hugged his arm, startling Starscream. "You're my friend too."  
  
He looked a little shocked still but then he gave her a small smile, "That's nice to know."  
  
They stopped at the edge of the cliff, and looked at the scenery. It was really nice and Alexis sat down on the edge, her legs dangling over. After a moment, Starscream followed suit.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset. Starscream glanced at Alexis and saw she had her eyes closed. She looked beautiful, with the sunlight shining off her face.  
  
Starscream hesitated then slowly lifted his arm up and grasped her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and looked at Starscream. He had his eyes closed as if waiting for her to rip him off, but to his immense surprise, she leaned into his embrace.  
  
He sighed in relief and looked at the sun setting for a long while.  
  
"Well, how did I know that would happen?" Optimus said as he surveyed the scene. Laser beak had apparently been at work again.  
  
It was nightfall when Starscream turned to Alexis again. She was sleeping and had her hand on his chest.  
  
"Alexis?" He said softly.  
  
She stirred and then opened her eyes. She looked up and then said, "Oh gees I'm sorry Starscream! I kept you here all this time."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I wanted to stay." He said softly. "But you better be getting back. The other's will be worried."  
  
"Okay." She said and stood up, he followed suit.  
  
"I'll take you back, if you want." He said.  
  
"That'd be lovely." Alexis said and transformed, but not before seeing a slight blush on Starscream's face.  
  
They flew back to Autobot base in no time. They transformed and landed with a soft thud on the ground.  
  
"Um.Alexis?" Starscream began tensely.  
  
"Yes?" she said, facing him.  
  
"Do you want to meet some time tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Ooo I'd love to!" she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Oh.um, at that ravine. Okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay!" She said and then, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Starscream."  
  
"Seeya." He said and watched her run back into the base, waving at him, and then disappeared.  
  
He sighed and thought that tomorrow; he'll show her how he felt. He then warped out.  
  
Alexis walked back into the base and heard Starscream warp out. That had been moving for Alexis. She felt weird, seeing how Starscream was within an inch of their height. And being touched by him was weird too. She felt that Starscream was going to make her road to becoming a transformer a bright one.  
  
Alexis awoke the next day from her recharge. It was like a sleep, but it felt different. It was a part of her that she'd miss.  
  
She got up and had some energon. This too, was a new experience. It was like energy turned liquid. It tasted like water, but with the coldness of mint.  
  
She looked across the table. Sideswipe was talking to Hotshot and Scavenger was drinking.  
  
"Hey, guys?" She said. The focused their attention on her. "I've got to go somewhere today."  
  
"Let me guess, going to see Screamy?" Hotshot said and Alexis felt herself blush.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. But how-"  
  
"Well, lets just say a little birdie told me." Hotshot said.  
  
"Laser beak was following me?" She said, surprised.  
  
"We sent him out when you didn't return. Don't worry," Scavenger said as he saw Alexis get angry, "we wont get him to follow you today."  
  
She regained her cool manor. "Okay." And she left.  
  
She went outside and the cool breeze sided across her face. It was a lovely, cloudless day. She transformed and headed to the ravine. She was just landing when Starscream warped not far away.  
  
"Alexis! Over here!" He called and Alexis transformed and walked over to him . "Hi!" She said and stopped in front of him, "So, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Um." He thought about it and then said, "Wanna go of a fly?"  
  
"Okay! And." She gave him a playful smirk, "I bet you can't catch me!"  
  
"Is that a challenge Alexis?" He said just as playfully, and transformed.  
  
"You bet your wings it is!" Alexis yelled as she transformed and followed Starscream up into the air with a roar of her engines.  
  
The two seekers zoomed across the land and played in the air, trying to catch one another. Alexis darted around Starscream and tried to tag his wings, but he swooped under her and shot up, catching Alexis completely off- guard and forcing her to transform.  
  
"Cheat!" She yelled as she jumped off, but Starscream could hear the amusement in her voice.  
  
"You wanted to play," He said, transforming. He had an amused expression on his face. "Oh?" She said and rushed at him, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground.  
  
She giggled as she sensed Starscream's shock as she lay on him.  
  
"Now look who's the cheat." He said and propped himself up on his elbows, while she lifted her self up, coming face to face with him.  
  
For a moment time seemed to stop as the two looked at each other. They both gazed into each other's eyes and stayed completely still.  
  
"Starscream." Alexis whispered, not daring to move.  
  
He didn't say anything, but brought his hand slowly up Alexis's arm and onto her back, drawing her closer, so their faces were only an inch apart.  
  
He slowly sat up, bringing his other hand around her, but never breaking his gaze. Slowly, he broke the gap between them and kissed her softly.  
  
She gasped into his mouth and he kissed her more deeply. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting so she was sitting on his lap. She had never been kissed like this before. It felt so good, and Alexis felt that she had done this with him so many times before.  
  
Starscream tightened his grip on her and brought her even closer than before. He felt emotions well up inside of him that he never knew he possessed. He felt her tongue touch his and he caressed it with his own. She moaned and he moved his hand up to her head, pushing gently against her.  
  
Slowly, he broke of and gazed at her. Her eyes sparkled with passion and need, and, had she been human, he would have felt her breathing heavily on his face.  
  
"Alexis." He breathed, not wanting to look away. "I."  
  
"What is it?" She whispered, looking concerned.  
  
"Can.can we keep this a secret?" He whispered, while gently rubbing her back.  
  
She smiled, "I think my crew already know.but they don't mind at all."  
  
"Really?" He said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah." She said, and leaned in, Starscream welcoming her.  
  
They kissed for a moment and then Alexis said, "Hey, I've gotta beat you! You cheat!"  
  
Starscream growled playfully and picked her up, and flew up a few feat.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" He said and broke away from her, flying up in robot mode. Alexis growled and followed.  
  
They flew around until sunset. They landed at the cliff they had sat at the previous night and sat down, Alexis cuddling up to Starscream.  
  
"I never knew why I joined the decepticons." Starscream said softly.  
  
"Is that why you liked us? Rad, Carlos and I?" She said.  
  
"I guess." He said, and then chuckled.  
  
Alexis looked up, "What's funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking how weird this would be if you were still human." He said looking down at her.  
  
She gasped, "Did you like me as a human?"  
  
"I-well," He was suddenly awkward, "s-sorda."  
  
She gasped and smiled brightly, reaching up and kissing his cheek.  
  
"You're the best, Starscream."  
  
He pushed her closer and said, "And I think you're beautiful."  
  
She looked into his eyes and said, "Really?"  
  
He nodded and spoke, "When you turned up yesterday, you completely blew me away. I really mean it."  
  
She reached a hand up and stroked his face, "I wouldn't ever doubt you."  
  
He smiled and wrapped his powerful arms around her more tightly. He moved one up to her face and stroked it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and sighed in content, closing her eyes. He brought his face down and kissed her deeply, sealing unspoken words.  
  
That day had been a year ago. As Starscream looked back though his memory banks, he wondered what would have happened if he had never met Alexis. Well, for one, he wouldn't be sitting here in his bed with her beside him, and definitely not on Cybertron. He glanced at the sleeping beauty and remembered that he had never said that he loved her at all. But as he thought of it, he realized there were other ways of saying it. It was a love by a different name.  
  
By Skinner  
  
~AN You know, I have been looking around the net for a story about Screamer and Alexis ever since Portent came out? And I could not find one?! Well, as pissed as I was, I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


	2. Authors Note

~AN  
  
For all those who read this story I would firstm like to thank you. A few people mentioned to me how unlikely this story is, but I would like to say in response to that that I wrote this to get them together quickly. The sequel is going to focus on the MUCH darker side of the relationship and will seem a lot more realistic. So please stick around. 


End file.
